Stop
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Hinata berusaha mengejar Naruto yang lari ke sebuah atap gedung. Hinata, seorang polisi wanita ingin menyadarkan Naruto agar tidak menjadi pembunuh bayaran lagi. Naruto harus mengetahui di balik kebenaran siapa yang telah membunuh orang tuanya. Hinata yang mengungkapkan itu pada Naruto. Akankah Naruto berhasil disadarkan Hinata? [#NHDD 7]


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING: ADEGAN KRIMINAL!**

 **Genre: criminal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STOP!**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Derap-derap langkah kaki menapaki atap bangunan yang usang, saling berlawanan seiring angin malam berdesir pelan.

Sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru yang tajam, sedang mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah sosok wanita berambut indigo. Wanita berambut indigo yang berpakaian polisi, juga mengacungkan pistol padanya.

"Singkirkan pistolmu atau kutembak kau!" wanita berambut indigo itu memperingatinya dengan nada yang tegas."Uzumaki Naruto, hentikan semua ini!"

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah nama pria berpakaian serba hitam. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja di bawah Direktur, pemilik perusahaan yang sangat terkenal di kota Konoha, ia hanya menunjukkan wajah sisi gelapnya yang sangat kelam. Sangat kontras dengan warna kegelapan.

"Hentikan katamu!? Justru aku ingin membunuh semua orang yang telah membuatku menderita! Aku tidak pernah bisa tenang sebelum menghabisi mereka semua!"

Polisi wanita yang bernama Hyuga Hinata itu, merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Iris indigonya melembut. Ia menggigit bibirnya lalu berkata lebih tegas lagi.

"Jika kau terus membunuh mereka, apa yang kau dapatkan? Dosa dan penyesalan... Pikirkan itu... Lagipula mereka tidak bersalah! Mereka hanya korban fitnah dari pelaku yang telah membunuh orang tuamu!"

Naruto tetap berkutat mengacungkan pistolnya, ia belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Naruto bahwa jalan yang dilakukan Naruto ini adalah salah. Naruto harus tahu fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Korban fitnah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Keluarga Hyuga bukan pembunuh orang tuamu. Melainkan... Pembunuh sebenarnya adalah... Uchiha Fugaku!"

"...!" kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Ia sangat kaget. Melanjutkan kata-katanya."I-Ini tidak mungkin... Fu-Fugaku-ojisan... Pem-Pembunuh orang tuaku yang sebenarnya. Ja-Jadi... Se-Selama ini ia membohongiku."

"Itu benar. Karena itu, menyerahlah dan hentikan semua ini. Turunkan pistolmu dan mendekatlah padaku!"

Hinata melihat Naruto menurunkan pistolnya. Pistol itu terjatuh ke lantai, dan terkapar tak berdaya di sana. Wajah Naruto tercetak kesuraman. Kedua matanya meredup sayu.

"Berarti aku telah membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Aku telah mengotori kedua tangan ini dengan dosa. Tidak... Tidak... TIDAAAAAAAK!"

Teriakan Naruto sangat menggelegar di atap gedung tinggi itu. Hingga mengagetkan penghuni langit. Ia melihat kedua tangannya itu dengan rasa yang menjijikan. Menuntutnya mengambil pisau dari balik jaket hitamnya.

Naruto melayangkan pisau ke perutnya. Naruto hendak membunuh dirinya sendiri. Hinata kaget akan tindakannya itu.

"NARUTO, JANGAN!"

DOOOR!

Bunyi tembakan terlepas, peluru pistol Hinata sukses mengenai pisau Naruto. Pisau itu jatuh dan tergeletak di lantai. Naruto juga jatuh berlutut di lantai. Merasakan tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Pikirannya kacau, dihantui korban-korban yang dibunuhnya itu. Penyesalan menghujam hatinya.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Tanpa sadar cairan bening melimpah ruah dari sudut saffir birunya. Gejolak batinnya menyiksa jiwanya, begitu pedih.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah kaki memantul pelan, mendekatinya perlahan-lahan. Ia merasakan sepasang tangan mengurung tubuhnya. Kehangatan sejati tiba-tiba mampu mengusir keterpurukan yang melanda hatinya. Suara yang indah bagaikan harmoni pagi, terdengar di gendang telinganya.

"Naruto... Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hinata... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sangat menyesali semua ini."

"Yang bisa kau lakukan, cukup meminta maaf pada keluarga korban. Akuilah kesalahanmu dan berjanjilah agar kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Kepala Naruto terangkat untuk menatap wajah cantik sang malaikat penyelamatnya. Hinata, Inspektur Muda, memberikannya senyuman harapan yang baru. Hatinya tersentuh dengan kata-kata kekasihnya.

"Ya. Hinata, aku berjanji," jawab Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Syukurlah...," Hinata juga tersenyum sembari menghapus air mata Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Suara Naruto mengalun merdu bersama angin. Hinata mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Sama-sama, Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Memperingati Event Naruhina Dark Day 7 (NHDD 7)**


End file.
